Reset
by Julia Em
Summary: <html><head></head>Blaine returns to Ohio after struggling in New York, and old relationships will change.</html>


The past two months of Blaine's life had been a haze and he wasn't surprised to find himself being sacked from his job as an accountant for a stingy IT company. He wasn't surprised to have been notified of his eviction of the small, inner city apartment he was living in. He wasn't surprised that he had nowhere to go except back to Ohio and back to his parents, as he had been living in his own isolated world since he moved to New York three years previously. So here he sat at his table for the last time, cup of tea in hand, with a small suitcase beside the doorway.

Just under an hour later, Blaine was in a taxi (that seemed to be going miles over the speed limit but he didn't really care, let alone notice) on his way to the airport. It was raining outside and the fact that this situation was fit for a melodramatic movie made him feel like throwing up. The small talk he had with the erratic driver was the most he had communicated with another person the whole week – the thought made him feel even lonelier than he already felt. _I'm twenty five, for God's sake. I'm supposed to go clubbing, to have friends to catch up with for coffee on weekends, to actually have a relationship closer than the one that I share with the woman who works at the Chinese restaurant that across the road from which I buy dinner nearly every night. Oh, wait… bought. I won't be doing that anymore._

Seven hours later and Blaine was once again sitting with a cup of tea in his hand, this time sitting on a couch in his parents' house. The place was nearly the same as it had been when he had left it. It had a modern design, a large amount grayscale colours and it was clean with no feel of an actual home. Exactly the opposite of his dream house would be like. His parents seemed like accessories to the place. They looked pristine, as if they hadn't aged a day since he was a teenager. There was nothing about them that shouted 'mom' or 'dad' though – they seemed soulless, automated liked robots.

"So, honey, are you actually going to tell us what is going on?" Blaine looked up from his tea to see both his parents eyeing him suspiciously. "Do you have… an addiction or anything? Is that how you lost your money? Because we can always help you, of course."  
>"Oh no, no!" he quickly spat back before they could make any more assumptions in their heads. "I quit my job a while back. I couldn't handle it anymore. I guess I kinda knew that I would end up back here. It was inevitable." His mother bared him an uneasy smile.<br>"Well, it's good to see you anyway. You look, uh, different!" She finished brightly. And that he did. No longer was he the polished statue, molded by Dalton Academy; small stretchers pierced each ear, a dozen tattoos stretching across his right arm and ungelled curls matched the stubble on his chin. After so many years of aiming to make his appearance perfect, he had run at the idea to make his appearance as different as he could.

After twenty or so minutes of typical questioning ("So what was New York like?"), Blaine excused himself to 'settle in', which meant collapsing on his bed in his old room, starting up his laptop and watching Misfits as to fill time. He had expected and relied upon having an epiphany when he returned, a new motivation, a change of energy. He rolled onto his back and focused his eyes on the small chips in the ceiling where Wes and David had once, what feels like a lifetime ago, thrown a radio in their drunken states. A time when he still had so much going for him. When he had a beautiful boyfriend named Kurt, many friends, and was heading for a great future. _Well, what the fuck am I doing now? _

Slamming his laptop in frustration, he sat up and pulled his phone from his back pocket. He knew it was a long shot but he had nothing else planned anyway, so why not? It took several scrolls through his contact list to find the name due to his shaking hands passing it every time. Yet there it was. _Wes Montgomery_. After a few minutes of deliberation of whether to text him or call, despite the fact that Wes had probably changed his number all these years later, Blaine gave in and dialed his number. Three rings, there goes four, and a familiar and sickeningly happy voice answered.

"Hello?"  
>"Hey, uh, Wes."<br>"Wha-, Blaine?"  
>"Yeah, um, hello! Eh, I know this is slightly spontaneous, but are you still in Ohio?"<br>"Only slightly spontaneous?" Quiet chuckling echoed through the phone. "Well, yes, I am. You still in New York?"  
>"Just came back, actually. I'm with my 'rents again." He paused for a moment to quickly choose how to phrase his next few words. "Did you want to catch up for coffee or something? It's just been… forever."<br>"Yeah, that would be nice. Today?" Blaine gave a small 'hum' in agreement. "Okay, how about the Lima Bean at two?"

Blaine had definitely expected more to be different when he came back. But no, his parents were the same, his house was the same, the Lima Bean was still decorated as before and Wes had not changed one bit. Their conversation, luckily, had had no awkward moments (_at least yet, _Blaine thought, _touch wood_) and he felt himself feeling happier and more enthused than he had in years.

"So, any plans now you're back in Ohio?" Blaine quietly laughed at the strange hilarity of the whole situation.  
>"None. I'm fucking clueless." He took a sip of his latte, easily forgetting about his worries as he finally felt content again. Well, for a while. He knew the feeling was temporary.<br>Wes laughed with him. "That makes two of us. Did y-" He paused, looking behind Blaine with squinted eyes. "Woah, Kurt? Kurt Hummel?" The all too familiar brunette turned from his place in the line, looking over at their corner booth.  
>"Wes? B-" Kurt stuttered with disbelief. "Blaine Anderson?"<p> 


End file.
